Mrs. Da Silva
Imported from Cocoa High, Mrs. Da Silva is a generally cool English teacher. She is married and vaguely proud of it. She proclaims herself to have many "childish" urges such as tripping people, leaving people outside her door, and tipping the chairs of children leaning back in them. Her favorite cologne is "Eau De I Told You So" and she said if she met a man who could quote lines of Shakespeare she'd consider giving up closet space; she ended up finding this man a few years ago. She also teaches middle school career during fourth period, in which you are expected to write Power Notes for almost half of all the pages within the textbook, and she reads it all. Unlike Mrs. Aune, Mrs. Da Silva does not revel in character deaths. She would rather have an intelligent character, or just have someone in a situation with which she can empathize. This also applies to her students; if you act like the teenagers in Fahrenheit 451, she's not going to change that 89.4% to an A. With her, after class means after dark. If you absolutely need that innuendo in Romeo and Juliet explained, she'll give it to you, but she's not going to let you blurt it out in class lest you soil innocent ears. She is very fond of toeing the line on political topics and her opinions on these matters, and not-so-subtly disfavors many of the schoolboard's choices in budgeting and standardized tests. Her room is also home to the potted aloe plants Fred and Jan, which are probably the only type of plants Da Silva cannot accidentally kill. Ok that stuff was not true, but this is. Shes a legend in the hood for gold grills and popping seals. She has been reported driving a Lamborghini Aventador, 6'4 Impala, and a Ferrari 458 Italia. She has been caught blasting NWA songs and even being dr dres wife.when she showcases ice u gonna see about 20 karats. She brings up 5 9 double o a lot because of Paul wall. Hobbies * Making snarky door signs telling you what other class to go to * Watching many late night TV shows * Throwing pillows * Making DGP extremely hard (citation needed) * Giving clever hints to said DGP solutions * Punishing one specific period and rewarding another (with good reason) * Giving work to her homeroom * Owning cats * Owning really nice things * Making really good coffee * Killing otherwise indestructible plants * Killing all your dreams Quotes * I could make a million selling you on the global market... * There's the line, here's Miss Deel... There's the line, here's Miss Deel... an imaginary line on the floor * I might have just passed the line on that one... * .... That's all I'm saying. * Back in Coco High... * You all make me want to scoop my ovaries out with a spoon * silence * My cat makes better conversation than (insert person's name). * Bless your heart. (Translation: You're stupid). * Don't poke Shane's eye out with a pencil * You could go for A LOT in the slave trade. * you guys are loud rowdy and stupid Category:Teacher* Stop worshiping the lamp